


We love with claws and teeth and the blood is just proof of how much.

by Allthatcraic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthatcraic/pseuds/Allthatcraic
Summary: On tumblr, I've seen great edits on Molly and Lucy being race-mixed and I've thought I'll give a shot even thought I'm white myself. I'm a tiny bit nervous because I hope I'm not direspecting anyone whilst writing this. Please let me know and I will make the useful corrections





	1. Chapter 1

" Girls love each other like animals. There is something ferocious and unself-conscious about it. We don't guard ourselves like we do with boys. No one trains us to shield our heatys from each otehr. With girls, it's total vulnerability from the beginning. Our skin is bare and soft . We love with claws and teeth and the blood is just proof of how much. It's feral . And it's relentless"  
Leah Raeder, Black Iris


	2. Chapter 2

Was the water supposed to be this colour ? Molly chewed on her lower lips. She had aimed for a bright pink not this faded bubblegum pink. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to begin with. To dye her hair the very day they were invited to her father's parents but she had said if Lucy was made a Prefect . So be it . At worst she could dye it black or shave it. It would be perfect for Quidditch. Her hair was quite short but still long enough to get in her eyes during matches.  
"Your father is going to hate it"  
Her mother was in standing next the door, her long dark shiny hair were braided. She was smiling. Molly grinned back . She was sure her mother would like it. After all she had been sorted in Ravenclaw back when she was in Hogwarts because of her creativity. Why she wasn't living of her paintings and sculptures was a mystery for Molly.  
"I know you'd like it."  
" I've died the tips of mine pastel blue and the rest a sort of blond in my last year in Hogwarts so I'm not going to ground you for that even though you should have asked". For that ? What has she done wrong this time ? " You know this year - it's quite a big one and your father and I have a talk. Your grades are not quite sufficient. The're good but we know you can do better. Especially in Charms. What I'm trying to say if that you may have put Quidditch ahead of the rest and with Roxanne being the new Captain of Gryffindor Team, you might stand a chance and I know it's important for you and your cousin."  
Molly cut in " We stand a chance. Jones was an idiotic sexist who thought Hufflepuff won't stand a chance because their keeper is a girl. Roxanne won't underestimate Johanna and she is the best Chaser on our team. Moreover Rose may be our new Seeker. This means I may play with 3 of my cousins." Molly trailed off . Her mother has raised her hand. This was bad.  
" You may not make the cut into a professional team. We are worried about your future. ."  
" Luna told me I can work with her as soon as I graduate. I'm sure to have a job if I don't make to a professional team."  
"Molly don't argue with it! I'm sure Lucy would be happy to help you for your Charms homework. I don't want to ground you but know, young girl if you have to, I will. Now please get ready. Your father should be back from the Ministry in few minutes." Before leaving her mother gave a tired flick of her wand. Molly felt an hot wind circling around her hair. She pressed her thumb against her lips. Maybe she could manage to have better grades in Charms but at the condition to spend less time training with Johanna. All she had to do was convinced Johanna which would be difficult. How could she possibly say no to her best friend ? Not when her eyes were tinkling the way they do when she talks about Quidditch

Her grand-mom has made a feast. She was clearly proud of Roxanne and Lucy and genuinely happy for them. Molly loved her grand-mom and it meant quite something for her to carry the name of someone so loving, caring and affectionate. Her grand-mom was also someone to who you could talk. Not that she couldn't talk to her parents but she was sometimes afraid of disappointing them and she wasn't sure her father really understood her . Lucy was someone easier for him to grasp but to be fair, she was probably a lot like her father at this age if less pompous. Molly crossed her fingers praying that her twin sister won't try to boss her around. For the moment, she was speaking with her grand-dad of what she saw at a chance to improve house unity and to help Professor Longbottom with his anti-bullying policy . "Does she ever talk about something else than school ?" Molly rolled her eyes as her cousin drew closer to her . "What did I say ? Tell me I'm wrong ." "It's not like you spend half of your time talking about games strategies" "Stop being so defensive of your sister and admit she can be a pain in the ass. I mean it's not her fault obviously but she should relaxed sometimes. You know yoga would be good" Molly turned to look into Roxanne's brown eyes. She was smiling meaning she was proud of her solution . Yoga. How many times people had advised Lucy to do yoga. The magical solution. "Are you coming tomorrow to the Diagon's Alley ? asked Molly "I've planned to meet Johanna. You didn't answer my owl." Molly was eager to get off this topic. She loved Roxy, her spontaneity, her fierceness but she was a tiny bit unfair to Lucy. " That's because I've been training Rose most of the day. Listen Henry wants to be a Seeker . He told me and he's really good. Quite a nice chap- I'm supposed if you like them short and racist." Molly laughed at that whilst Roxy imitated Henry telling her he's got a thing for Black women because they were so strong. "Anyway I want to be sure that Rose is going to kick theirs asses to them all and not to be blamed for favourising our family. You know too many Weasleys on Gryffondor team. " " James 's a Potter " pointed Molly" and you haven't answered the question. " " No, Mom wants to visit my grand-dad. He' s been quite unwell. But we'll see each other next week. Say hi to Jo for me would you? Speaking of this do you think you could get me some details on their strategy since their captain is your best friend? " Molly arched an eyebrow " Don't even think of it." Roxanne sighed " At least I've tried"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, I've seen great edits on Molly and Lucy being race-mixed and I've thought I'll give a shot even thought I'm white myself. I'm a tiny bit nervous because I hope I'm not direspecting anyone whilst writing this. Please let me know and I will make the useful corrections


	3. Chapter 3

Molly was looking at a copy of the new book published by Luna Lovegood and her husband. It was a diary of their trip in Colombia. She was just merely gazing at it, turning over and over as if the book would give itself away to her and thus she didn't notice she was being observed by a slender girl with long, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Molly tucked a strand which came away from her elaborate ponytail made only of clips as her hair was too short for her to tie it differently before putting the book back in the shelve.  
" I like the colour " came the Johanna's voice behind her. " It suits you but I thought you didn't like pink, did you ?"  
" I said I didn't like it because I thought it was too girlish. I didn't want to be like the other girls ."  
Johanna laughed at that, a rather high-pitched laugh . It sounded like she was suffocating whilst laughing and indeed she had turned slightly pink. Molly thought it was cute. Some of her hair were just in front of her eyes. Molly stretched her hand and stroke Johanna's hair, placing carefully her hair behind her ear. Johanna's hair was soft . Molly was feeling quite funny and she realized she was holding her breath. She felt the urge to leave her hand going down Johanna's cheekbones. Instead she pulled Johanna into a fierce hug.  
'I've missed you Jo." She released her best friend who was beaming. "I've missed you too , she said with a smile, Such a shame we couldn't see each other during the summer, eh ? Anyway how was Korea ? How is your grandaunt ? Your grandmother must have been pleased to see her family." "She is fine. She tried to teach me Korean . Wasn't much a success though. I wish Mom would have spoken to us rather than only using English because of Dad. Ohh and we met Luna Lovegood when we went to see that dragon tamer with Charlie." Molly smiled widely as that and began to jump on spot, visibly very excited. "Did your dad forbid her to speak Korean ? I would have thought.." "Oh no. He doesn't understand it so Mom decided to not use it at home and anyway my grandparents think it was better for her to speak English as much as possible to get integrated and make it far in life." Molly shrugged. "Anyway I was more interested in telling you about the dragon. It was magnificent, dark blue and shiny with big green eyes like jewels. " Molly was talking with her hands , her dark half-moon shaped eyes glinting with excitement . Johanna smiled. " I wish I could go closer to it . Dad and Mom wouldn't let me even though Uncle Charlie said there wasn't any risk involved." " Yeah because it's well-known that dragons are easy-tamed harmless creatures." replied Johanna with a smirk. "They wouldn't be any beauty in it. You just have to be careful and normally you won't be turn to ashes " "Normally ." "Not more dangerous than Quidditch when you come to think about it. Shouldn't tell that to my Dad though . He can be so stressed sometimes." Johanna made some sort of grimace . "Well war messed them up I suppose. What my Dad says. That this war messed him up. He never talks about it. Does yours talk about it ?" Johanna was frowning. The question must have come through her head quite a lot times but she had just repressed it as unimportant. Molly thought it was amazing how many expressions her face could take in a span of one minute. " They told a bit about it to Lucy and I and said that when we will be older, they would give us more details because I think they must have witnessed some nasty things . They explained it to us in big lines and I know they are ashamed. You know neither of them are big war hero.es My father was there at the Battle of Hogwarts but he still thinks he ought to have joined the Order of Phoenix as the rest of the family and fight along with them right at the beginning. Be there for them. My mom wasn't there and she mostly tried to protect the Muggle side of her family and her Muggle friends . I know one of them - Anne- died and my mom blames herself for this. I don't think so my father is stressed about us because of this. He is you know worried about us like all the time. He needs to be there for us and stuff like this. Don't get me wrong I love him but it is sometimes suffocating : " don't this because you could get hurt", " be careful" " " I must admit I wouldn't like you to come too close from a dragon. " "You know it is what I want to do with my life if I can make to a professional team and if I make to a professional team what I'll do when I retire." Johanna bites her lips , struggling for words when a little woman with chubby cheeks and a radiant smile called her. "Sorry I've got to go. My mom.. Well my brother is coming this year and she wants us to spend the whole afternoon together. I'll see you on the Hogwart Express. "Sure. See you then . The first to come.." "Reserve a seat for the other" finished Johanna in a smile before disappearing in the crowd. Molly watched after Johanna long after she was gone. It has been too short. She has been waiting to see her since so long. They have been writing to each other all the summer. Molly wished Johanna's family had a phone but like most of wizarding families, they didn't have one but hearing her voice would have been nice .Johanna's slight Irish drawl had something musical and appeasing . They both have been away during the holidays. Johanna has been to Ireland and when she was back, Molly was gone to Korea. Molly was longing for her friend , her laugh, her voice, the expressiveness of her face. "


End file.
